Like Father, Like Daughter
by JC
Summary: Prue has a secert which due to a tragic event has to revel all to her sisters
1. Default Chapter

Like Father, Like Daughter

Disclaimer: I have no energy to write this, you all know they don't belong to me except for little Marc…

No particular timeline just some scenes between the first three series…

Prologue

She remembered the conversions clearly, like it was yesterday. 'How can you not want kids?' Phoebe had asked. 'Well with all the everyday evil and now with the supernatural ones as well, it just doesn't look like a safe place to bring kids up. Let just have this conversion in another five years time shall we?"

That was before she rescued a boy named Max. A day later when finishing clearing up the attic she once was desperate to clear away her old toys now had second thoughts. 'So did you save Max, or did Max save you?" Was the question that Phoebe had asked her; Now she might have no choice to that question, as she look down at the letter that she had received this morning. She was getting her son back, the son that she rejected, that she wanted to give up for adoption was going to come home. She was going to become a mum all over again and that truly scared her.

1991

Last Year of college life, Prue couldn't be anymore happy she was on top with her studies and with a great guy. Her life couldn't get any better.

"Come on Prue we're at the prime of our life you don't need to worry about your studies, take a break if only for a night. I be your hunky slave being at your every command."

"Tempting as that sounds… I can't."

"What you saying that you, are seriously resisting this…" Taking his shirt off revelling his fine toned upper torso and doing macho poses and the peck dance. Prue had to cover her mouth as the tears were rolling down her face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh but…" She couldn't hide it anymore she just burst out laughing. "What the hell, who can resist that? I could do with the distraction."

"Great… Let's go."

"Aren't you going to put your shirt on? You don't want to scare anyone now do you?"

"Why? I work out, I'm the next Arnold Schanegger, I am."

"Yeah, right and I co-star in a movie along Christian Slater."

"Strange things have happened." Walking out of the house and going out for the night Prue had it all and at that moment not a single worry in the world…

But that was all about to change, that night…

"Oh god, kill me just shoot me now!" Prue complained as she went back into bed clutching her stomach.

"Still feeling bad?"

"Yeah… I mean it's been a week now and I must have lost at least a stone throwing up…" Prue replied as she hit out at Remy. "OW! You man beater. What was that for?"

"This is your fault for ordering take away."

"I had the same thing and it hasn't effected me in anyway."

"Well, you're man you got it easy, nothing ever affects you."

"It might be something else…"

"Like what?"

"Maybe you lack of sleep? I mean what else can make you throw up that many times and in the morning? Just close your eyes and rest I'm sure it will pass."

"Yeah… Nothing to worry about…" As soon as they closed their eyes they opened them up again and looked at each other. "Doctors?" Prue asked. "I get the keys."

When they got back from the doctor's. "Pregnant? I'm pregnant? How we were careful? How can this happen to me? To us?" She lashes out at Remy again. "This is all your fault you know."

"Why is that? I was careful."

"You just have to have a penis didn't you?"

"Oh I'm sorry... Is not my fault if God intended it be that way. Besides I never hear you complain."

His comment was welcome with another punch to the arm.

"Must you joke all the time, we are in our final year, it's okay for you can carry on with your studies I can't."

"That's help available for us, you don't have to give up your study."

"It's just not that, what am I going to tell Grams, she will kill me. She is going to kill me. Great the last thing I need from her is how much disappointment that she is of me. Not to mention my favourite, and I quote 'Your the oldest Prudence... What can of example are you setting to your sisters'. I'm dead."

"She is not going to kill you…She loves you. Besides you still and will always have me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise."

"Promise."

Looking down at the letter and for the tenth time reading it. "Yeah I will always have you, but not anymore. I'm on my own." She stared at the last paragraph; Remy and his partner were killed in a car crash and as the boy's only living family and biological mother they have put her down for guardianship.

"Damn! What am I going to do? How am I going to tell them that they are aunties?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Looking down at the letter one more time she went back to reminiscing…

1992

"God, I'm in the middle of my second trimester, People are starting to notice that I've put on a little bit of weight. Grams is already getting suspicious that something is not right, with me not turning up at family dinners and Phoebe commenting on my baggy clothes in hot weather, they probably think that you are hitting me."

"Relax…You stress too much."

"And you don't stress enough. I don't believe this… how can you just sit there and be calm we're going to be parents. I'm not ready to be a mother. I already raised my sisters and not in a rush to go through all that again. Not for a long time, anyway. It isn't fair."

"Well… What do you what to do?"

Prue took a deep breath and sat back down, holding his hand in hers she look deeply into his eyes and saw the love he had for her and for the unborn baby. She knew he would make a great dad and he wasn't going to leave her holding the baby, but the difference was she wasn't and that made what she was going to say and the decision she made, hard to tell him.

Again taking a deep breath, she held his hand tight, this was a hard thing to tell him but she had no other choice. "Rem, I've decided to put the baby up for adoption…"

Remy's eyes grew wide, this was his baby, a part of him with a girl that he loves and she wanted strangers to look after the baby. Watch THEIR baby grow up, he wasn't going to have that, HE was the father surly he should have a say in this, he's entitled to have a say in this and he made his feelings about this clearly to Prue.

"WHAT? You're just going to give the baby. OUR baby up for adoption. Don't I get a say in this? I'm the FATHER!"

"I'm the one that's carrying it for nine months, it's my body so no you don't get a say in this." She got up and picked up her bag and made her way to the front door. Remy followed and grabbed her arm making her turn around. "Prue,… don't. Please I begging you here. I mean have you clearly thought this through? There's a life inside you that we both created and you want to give that up? I love you Prue and if things didn't work out between us I still want to be a part of that baby's life. I'm not some lad that had a one night stand and walked out on you, and I'm defiantly not going to be like your father."

Prue's emotions were high in both anger and remorse that she putting him through this, but she needed a break from being responsible for another being's life she just finished helping raising her sisters, now they are old enough to raise themselves. It's just too soon for this; this is not how she planned her life out. She wanted to have fun, be finical stable meet the right guy before having kids. But now that she's expecting all her plans have been thwarted she will never get the life that she wanted.

Yanking her arm back she balled it up to a fist before poking him hard. "This is not about Victor. How dare you bring him up! This is about me; you know the responsibilities I had before I came to college. I'm not ready for this."

"Neither am I but I'm willingly to give it a go."

"Yeah, well you just have to wait a bit longer till you get that chance won't you?"

"So does mean you breaking up with me."

"If you going to keep on fighting me on this, yes I am."

"I'M the FATHER! I should get a say in this!"

"Until you give birth through a hole the size of a lifesaver then yeah you do get a say but until then… We're over."

Snapping back to reality, thinking back she couldn't believe how harsh she sounded. Pushing her hand through her hair she just stared out of the window. Once again remembering the question Phoebe asked her when she returned from saving Max… 

1998

…Something inside her churned and she had to swallowed hard to keep herself from suddenly bursting into tears and telling Pheobe things about her past and that her sister was an aunt. Throughout that day she couldn't help but think about the boy she rejected and wondered how he was doing.

Curiosity got the better of her and she had decided to call in a favour from Andy who was of course as always suspicious of her intentions. She told him it was nothing to worry about; it was something of her past that she had to face up to.

Having no more questions asked, she went to the address that Andy had given her when her sisters thought she was at work. Sitting inside the car trying to gain as much courage as she can, she had taken a deep breath and knocked on the door.

As the door opened she held a breath and gave out a nervous a nervous smile she was about to say hello when an oriental woman around her age with long black hair that had reddish highlights. "I'm sorry… I must have the wrong house. I'm looking for a Remy Brooks…"

"Oh, he lives here, his my fiancé…I get him for you…"

"Fiancé?" Prue sounded surprised.

"REM! It's for you…"

Shaking out of shock she looked at the man standing before her, he was still as gorgeous as she remembered. "Prue? What are you doing here? How did you find out where I live?"

"I called in a favour. May I come in? I need to talk to you."

"I don't know Prue I'm…" He got interpreted when he heard his fiancé calling out for them.

"Remy! Aren't you going to let her in?"

"Yeah…Sure." He replied uncertain as he opened the door wider so that Prue can enter. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Um… coffee would be fine, thanks um…"

"Suzi…Please take a seat you can tell me how you met Remy." Both Remy and Prue looked uncomfortable. "We went out together in college…Um…"

"She's Marc's mother." Remy finished. Suzi faced Prue in shock, then Remy and back to Prue. "Oh…" was all that she could manage. "…I see…"

Suzi's face suddenly contorted with anger. "You not getting him back."

"Excuse me?" Prue replied. "You heard! You were going to put him up for adoption and now what? After 6 years you decided to have him back, when the crying and tantrums stage were over?"

"Suzi…" Remy trying to calm Suzi down, she may not be the boy's biological mother but she loved him as her own and would not give him up without a fight. "Why are you here Prue?…" He asked as he turned to face her.

"It's nothing like that I wouldn't…" Prue started her emotions getting the better of her. She knew inside that this was a big mistake but she had to know, had to find out so she can put a bit of closure into the matter, knowing that both Remy and her son are fine and that she can move on in her life. "…Look your right I shouldn't have come here I…" Prue broke off as she heard a small voice calling at for his dad and mum.

Setting her eyes on her son for the first time since she gave birth to him, she could see the resemblance in him, her sky blue eyes matched his, his hair was lighter like his dad's his smile was a mixture of both her's and Remy's. She could feel her eyes watering but after years of holding in her emotions she perfected the skill of hiding them from other people. She can't believe how much he'd grown since she last saw him. Her heart breaking as for the first time she realised what she had missed out on.

"I… Better be off I took too much of your time…Sorry, I shouldn't have come." When she went to get up, Marc went up to her to introduce himself. "Hi…I'm Marc… What's your name?"

Prue looked both at Remy and Suzi to see if she should answer that. She wanted to. Wanted no more then to be back into his life but she knew it will have to be up to them and if they haven't got a problem with it, she is still going to have to play it by their rules.

She saw them nodding their heads in acceptance and look back at Marc as she introduced herself. "Hello Marc… I'm Prue…" She cut herself off before she said something that she shouldn't.

"Marc, would you like to help me in the kitchen and help me prepare some snacks…"

"Is Prue going to stay?" Marc at Suzi then back at Prue smiling, even though he was only 6 he sensed that this lady before him was more then a friend of the family. Suzi looked at Remy, and then at Prue knowing that they have things to talk about she agreed. "Yeah, Prue's staying…any requests?"

"No, whatever you making will be fine with me." Watching as Suzi nod and leading Marc into the kitchen Prue looked at Remy capturing his features still got that Johnny Depp baby look about him. "I probably shouldn't have said that, should I? She might spike my food with some chilli peppers." She joked. Before turning serious. "Will she?"

Remy had to smile back in reassure, despite their history and how she gave up quickly with their son. He still cared for her more then he will admit.

"No, she won't…"

"She's nice…Protective of him…"

"Yeah, he's at that age where the other kids notice the difference between him and her. A couple of them starting to pick on him because of it but he loves her and he gives as good as he takes. Kind of reminds me of someone I know who has also got a protective streak." Both he and Prue share a little laugh between them before things started to turn serious. "Prue…you didn't answer my question…why are you here? Why now?"

"I…I don't know…something recently happened to me that made me realised how much I missed out. Most importantly how much I regretted turning my back on him…on you…"

"…On us?" Prue smile sadly. "In a way…Yeah, but things are different now you eneged and I'm a…"

"…Your a what?…" Prue doesn't know how to say that she a witch or even if she should. 'One step at a time, Prue take it one step at a time.' "…A busy woman… I just hope one day I can be a part of his life again when it suits you of course. I play by your rules of course."

"I have to talk it over with Suzi…"

"Of course…I understand… I am not going to rush you." The tears that she had battle to keep in, started to slowly make their way down her cheeks. "I am sorry, for the way I treated you back then. I shouldn't have put you in that position. It's just…"

"I know, don't worry everything will be okay, Suzi and I will have a talk and give her a bit of time she will come around, who knows? If anything happens to us. We might put you down for guardianship. I would hate him to put into care." Remy said have joking, half serious.

Before Prue got to answer back Suzi called out for them, getting up and heading into the kitchen they wash their hands and sat down to eat.

After a shaky start Suzi broke the slience she knew only a bit about Prue, even though she didn't like the idea of a mother giving up their baby she now understood that people have their reasons, for doing what they do.

"Hey Marc, would you like to show Prue outside? Show her your tree-house that you help build. Your dad and I have to have a talk."

Little Marc's eyes grew wide; he was a little show off and loves to impress people. "You want to see it Prue?"

Prue just looked at Suzi not knowing if she really should, but seeing her smile back she knew that it will be ok and no longer did she believe that Prue was a threat to her.

Prue smiled back and look at Marc and simply replied "I love to."

That was then this is now. She had it easy just showing up on the weekends and taking him out with Suzi's blessing. Those two turned out to be the best of friends and she was happy for both her and Remy. Sometimes though it wasn't easy especially if a demon was involved she couldn't really say the reason why she was late but had always made it up to him. Marc knew who she was, figured it out on his own. Prue was worried at first but seeing his smile as he told her he got two mums now, which meant him being twice as spoilt.

Now that they have died she was responsible for him, fear had gripped her, if the underworld gets hold of this their lives will be in grave danger especially that he's a boy and powerless. As the charmed gig is only as what Piper this described it as a 'chick' thing.

Looking at her watch, she took a deep breath knowing that she couldn't put it off any longer she made her way downstairs to have a chat with her sisters. 'They are going to be so pissed…'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Not in a rush to go down the stairs, she heard the friendly banter between her two sisters coming through the kitchen. 'Okay, I can do this… How hard can it be? …' Approaching the swinging door, taking a deep breath she entered. '…Here goes nothing.'

"Hey! You still here? We thought you left early…It's 9.30 everything okay?" Pheobe greeted.

"Yeah, you kinda look that you had a restless night." Piper joined in. 

"I slept fine, is just this morning that I feel restless. Look I've got to tell you guys something and you need to sit down for it."

Straight away Piper and Phoebe were beside Prue worried. "Are you okay?"

"You are not sick are you?"

"What did the doctors say?"

Batting their hands away and shrugging their concerns off. "You guys, I'm fine, I'm not ill honest. Please sit down."

Pulling up their chairs and sitting next to Prue both Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, worry and fear clearly shown in their faces. "Prue you scaring us, tell us what's wrong so that we can help you."

"I bit late for that… 8 years too late…" Prue mumbled to herself. "What?" Piper asked.

"Nothing, Look, I'm going to be blunt with the both of you…You are…aunties." Hearing that the youngest cheered and sighed with relief that it wasn't serious.

"Prue… That's great news! I didn't even know you were dating anyone… Does the dad know? Don't answer that… It doesn't matter, we be here for you if he isn't. Congratulations… Piper did you hear? We are going to be aunties. Ain't that great?" Prue looked over to Piper noticing her deep in thought, she had caught what Phoebe didn't.

"Present tense…" Piper cut in her face in deep thought. "What? What do you mean present tense?" Phoebe asked a bit confused.

"Don't you see Pheobe? Most mothers to be, announced the news in a future tense… You're going to be …. How do you feel about becoming… But she said… are … we are aunties…Prue…Did you already had a baby? We're your sisters you don't have to be ashamed."

Prue chewed on her bottom lip, rehearsing in her head what to say before speaking; even then it came all in a rush and just about made sense. "I… Look…" she startes to panic.

"Prue… Take a deep breath and start at the beginning, we won't judge you…" Placing their hands on top of their sisters…"Not when you hear what I have to say…

"… It was my last year at college we were careful, guess the condom split I wasn't on the pill…When I didn't get my period…I wasn't worried I never been regular…It was when I started throwing up…"

"You were pregnant on the last year of college…Prue…That was what 8 years ago!" Piper sounded disappointed. "Look it wasn't like I was the Hilton hotel… Spread my legs and let anyone in. It was with Remy who I went out with for 2 and half years…We made a mistake…"

"She didn't mean it like that Prue, calm down and carry on…" Phoebe rubbed her back whilst shooting daggers at Piper, watching as Piper shugged her shoulders in reply. "When we found out. Remy was wonderful about it, supporting me…Until I told him that I was considering putting the baby for adoption. Don't look at me like that Piper… I know how you feel about it but I done all my rising with the both of you, I just want a break from that. I wanted my life back. Can any of you understand that?"

"We do, don't we Piper?"

"…I guess we should have known by you not showing up for family dinners, wearing baggy clothing, we thought Remy was hurting you. So, what happen to the baby?"

"He was seven months premature, so tiny, so fragile…Remy was there at the birth…We, had broken up months ago… On my half…I wanted him to be present at the birth, least I could do after the way I treated him…The moment he saw his son he fell in love with him straight away…Whilst I couldn't look at him…I couldn't look at my own son…There were people from the adoption agency. Remy went mad, then begged me to let him take care of him, he will quit college to raise him whilst I carried on… I carried on with my life as normal for six years but it wasn't until when I saved Max that made me realised what I gave up on. Remember the question you had asked me Pheebs about whether I saved Max or did Max save me, remember… " Pheobe nodded her head. "Well, that's when I got back in touch with Remy through Andy's help. The weekends that you haven't seen me? It wasn't due to overtime at Bucklands; it was because I would visit him on the weekends. He sussed it out who I was…He was okay with it…"

"Why now?" Piper asked. "Why suddenly now and not before?"

"Piper…" Phoebe warned, clearly not missing how distress Prue was but can't understand why Piper was playing up.

"No, Phoebe she has to have a reason why now after all these years she is bringing this up now."

"Piper we don't…"

"It's okay Pheebs… She's right I do have a reason…Remy died in a car crash along with his fiancé and they put me down for guardianship; so we can expect a visit from the social workers any time this week."

"Damn it Prue…" Piper scrapped back the chair and went out of the kitchen. "Piper…" Phoebe started before Prue cut her off.

"Leave her be Pheebs… I'm surprise your taking this well I'm mean for the way I treated you and accuse you of things when it was really me that was the screw up."

"It will be okay sis…I be here and once Piper calms down she will be here there for you too."

"It's just not her I'm worried about… He's a boy which means no powers, no way to protect himself… what if a demon attacks…I can't go through losing him again." The dam had broke, tears poured out. She wasn't use to this but even the strongest person fall and needs a helping hand. "Prue, everything will be alright, you've been holding this in for far too long. I surprised you didn't break down long ago."

"I'm sacred Pheebs, being a weekend mum suited me fine, What if I'm not a good mum as I meant to be? I'm not Suzi…"

"Suzi?"

"She was Remy's fiancé, She was amazing with him I don't think I can match up to that."

"No one will be expecting you to." 

"But the social will."

"You a good person Prue, you got a heart of gold. Things will be okay you see."

"What about if I lose my temper with him? You know how am like, I've got a short fuse… What if…" She paused out of the sisters it was Prue that would snap quickly. Actions first, questions later both the younger two have been on the receiving end of her wrath more Phoebe then Piper or so Phoebe thought.

Phoebe took both hands and cupped Prue's into them. Prue looked up and saw the love in them. "We all know your short-tempered Prue, but you won't hurt him and if you in any doubt call us and we be in the room just in case."

Smiling, at the gesture Prue just said two words that meant a lot to both sisters. "Thank you."

"You welcome…" Phoebe replied back. "…Have you got a photo of my nephew."

Prue's smile grew wide with pride as she reached in her pocket I took out the crumpled photograph of her son and handed it over to Phoebe. "Here…That's your nephew…That's my son Marc…"

Just like Prue, Phoebe smile grew wide with pride as see looked at the photo with her nephew. "Marc hey? He's gorgeous Prue…" Looking up at her big sister once more she reassured her that everything will be fine and that she won't be alone in this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 

Seeing Prue's car reversing out of the drive way, Piper let out a big sigh... She wanted to support her sister she really did. But, somethig was holding her back and she wasn' yet prepared to face that.

Hearing the gentle sound of rapping knuckles on her door she broke out her thoughts but still keeping forcussed on the now empty drive way, she softly told Pheobe to enter.

As Pheobe entered she just stood there leaning on the door frame with her arms folded."Would you like to explian to me what happened down there? You should see how much you hurt Prue. I thought out of the two of us you would the first one to stand by her. But, you walked away from her. Why? She needs us"

"I have my reasons." Piper simply said, her eyes still forcussed out of the window but settling on a different view, the sky and how calm and peaceful it looked. "What reasons are that good to blank Prue out, when she needs our support?" Phoebe nearly shouted at her, Piper turned around her face harden she didn't, shouldn't; need to explain herself to anyone about the way she had acted especially her little sister.

"Like I said I HAVE my reasons." Signalling the end of the converstion she began to storm out of her room and purposly bumping Pheobe out of her way, but Pheobe reached out to grab her sister's arm, resulting into a unexpected premonition.

'_...Piper in the bathroom, looking at a pregrancy test, seeing the results and her face fall... Entering in her bedroom where Leo was waiting for her, his eyes meeting hers eagerly, in hope...the thought of fatherhood...dashed as soon as Piper shook her head...He instantly pulled her towards him, at first she fought him but he tighten his grip and said something to her which had a slight calming effect but not the kind that can fill the void in her heart... The need and love for a baby...Their baby.'_

Snapping out of it and releasing her sister's arm, she looked into her sister eyes and with new understanding about Piper's atitude towards their big sister. "Oh...Piper why didn't you tell us?"

Piper looked at her confusion clearly showing on her face."Tell you what? What did you see?"

"Your face when you found out it wasn't the result that you wanted."

The confustion on Piper's still remained a few seconds, when suddenly realistion hit her. Her secert was revealed, her eyes grew wide her face was first shock then the shock turned into anger. "You had no right, no right at all"

"I'm sorry Pipe, it's not like I can help it,is it? Why didn'tyou tell us"

"What? And,have Prue patronising me? Espeacally now that she getting the son that she abandon back"

"Piper, people have their reasons for what they do and it's like what she said. It wasn't a one night stand or playing russian roulette. She was just unluckly but you should have seen her face light up when she talks about him. The time is right for her..." After a moment hesintatinon Pheobe finished off with. "Are you going to tell her"

"No, Not yet and perharps never"

"Pipe"

"No, don't Pipe me, Phoebe I know you are the worst secert keeper, but please keep this for me. She really doesn't need to know"

"Okay for you... I will... Buut..." Piper sighed she knew that there was a 'but' coming... "But what?" She asked, like if she didn't already know.

"You have to be at least be there for Prue. Like she would have been there for you, if she knew about you secert"

Biting on her bottom lip and being deep and fighting her congious she took another deep sigh and just gave a little nod. "I'll try"

"That's all I ask..." Seeing a lone tear run the her cheek, Phoebe open her arms and hugged Piper as she began to cry of her secert heartbreak and in a way felt a bit reliefed now that Pheobe knows. "How long?" Pheobe asked.

"A few months, I know there are options out there, but I really don't what to go through all that, I want a baby that was made from love"

"I know"

"Why is that it's the girls that are reckless can have the babies popping out of them. But, when we want one that is actually planned, we can't have it." Phoebe lifted her sister's head up and both pairs of brown eyes meet each other one that held sadness of how cruel sometimes nature can be the other held all tthe love and hope that one day it will be acheived. "I know it seems that way at the moment, but don't give up hope just yet, your day will come just you wait and see"  
Smiling back at her baby sister, Piper gave a little kiss on her cheek. "Thanks and in a way I'm glad you know, if I'm feeling down I know who to turn to"

"Anytime, you know that"

"Yeah, I do..." They both stood there in silence until cuirosity got the better of Piper. "So? Did Prue have a picture of our nephew"

"Yep"

"What is he like"

"Gorgeous, absoueltly gorgeous."

A/N Thank you all for your reviews, Now to answer some questions ... The reason why Prue mentioned that little Marc is powerless is because there was something mention along those lines in the first series of Charmed so I thought I put that in to see how she/they will cope but if the demand is high for Marcy to have powers then I think I can come up with something.

On a more personal note CC when are you going to update your earthquake story? Hmmm...


End file.
